Until The End
by F. Lovett
Summary: Eles se amaram durante toda a vida que tiveram. Ela tinha medo. Ele era corajoso demais. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, até o fim.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma tarde comum em Oxford, quando uma linda mulher loira e seu dimon, um macaco dourado, caminhavam em direção a Universidade Jordan, espalhando seu perfume doce e encantador por onde passavam.

Marisa era o que poderíamos chamar de uma das mais fiéis devotas a Igreja. Sempre marcava presença em qualquer evento que envolvesse teólogos experimentais.

Foi quando se encaminhava ao salão principal da Universidade que, por acaso, acabou esbarrando num homem quase da sua altura, que parecia estar um pouco apressado para aquela reunião que aconteceria em instantes.

- Ah! Perdão! – exclamou Marisa, parecendo um pouco desajeitada. Nada parecida com a imagem elegante e sofisticada que costumava mostrar. – Eu acho que estou um pouco distraída hoje.

O homem pareceu um pouco aborrecido, mas assim que a viu, aquele sorriso um pouco desajeitado dela, sua expressão mudou e ele deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto estendia uma mão para cumprimentá-la. Seu dimon, uma pantera, aproximou-se um pouco do macaco, que parecia tímido.

- Eu que peço perdão – disse ele. – Também estava distraído.

Ele lançou um sorriso que ela retribuiu no mesmo instante. Então Marisa notou a mão estendida do rapaz e estendeu a sua, deixando-o depositar um beijo nela. Marisa corou e desejou que ele não tivesse visto aquilo.

Logo em seguida ele se afastou e caminhou até o salão. Marisa, por sua vez, permaneceu imóvel, sentindo-se estranha. _Ele só esbarrou em você,_ disse para si mesma. Pôs, então, a mão no peito e sentiu os batimentos acelerados do seu coração. Seu dimon parecia nervoso, andava até a entrada do salão, olhava e depois voltava rapidamente. Repetiu esse movimento várias vezes até parar e olhar para Marisa.

- Você também sentiu isso, não foi? – ela perguntou. O macaco assentiu e eles seguiram até o salão.

Após uma reunião cansativa para discutir sobre a expedição que iria para o norte e estudar os Ursos de Armadura, na qual não entrou, Marisa e seu dimon após passarem praticamente toda a reunião lançando olhares curiosos para o homem e a pantera que encontraram na entrada, saíram do salão um pouco desanimados. Marisa queria muito ir para o norte. Essa era uma de suas ambições.

- Um dia nós vamos, querido – disse ao seu dimon, abraçando-o e passando a mão nos seus pelos dourados e brilhantes.

- Acredito que não irá demorar até esse dia chegar – soou uma voz masculina vinda de trás. Marisa virou-se, assustada e seu dimon pulou de seus braços, com o olhar fixo na pantera. O homem sorriu para Marisa, que teve novamente aquela sensação estranha.

- Espero que não demore mesmo – ela disse, sorrindo para ele.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, ele prosseguiu:

- Acho que não nos apresentamos direito. Meu nome é Asriel – então repetiu o cumprimento novamente, beijando a mão da dama.

- Marisa.

O macaco dourado já estava bem próximo da pantera, que abaixara sua cabeça para receber um carinho do macaco que ainda estava tímido.

- Bom – disse Asriel – eu preciso ir aos meus aposentos. A viagem foi longa.

- Vai ficar na Jordan por muito tempo? – ela perguntou, dando um pequeno passo a frente.

- Dessa vez pretendo ficar por um bom tempo. Por enquanto por tempo indeterminado.

- Então nos veremos de novo, Asriel?

- Garanto que sim.

E lançando mais um sorriso, Asriel virou-se e foi embora. Marisa acompanhou-o com o olhar até ele sumir do seu campo de visão.

- Asriel – sussurrou, e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.


	2. Chapter 2

Foi na noite seguinte que Marisa o encontrou novamente. Por um momento pensou se ele a estaria seguindo. Marisa não resistia ao charme daquele homem.

- Uma dama não deveria andar sozinha por aí a essa hora da noite – ele disse, caminhando em direção a ela, soltando um breve riso. Ela também riu.

- Às vezes tenho insônia... – disse ela, encostando-se ao parapeito de um dos terraços da Jordan. Marisa adorava aquela vista. Conseguia ver uma parte de Oxford; gostava de ficar admirando as luzes da cidade.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou, mostrando-se interessado. Asriel encostou-se ao parapeito ao lado dela e também ficou admirando a paisagem, além de notar como era lindo o perfil daquela mulher. – Deve ter muitas ideias na cabeça te impedindo de dormir. Ou algo a está perturbando...

- Perturbando? Não! – respondeu rapidamente. Marisa, então, percebeu que estava um pouco nervosa com o fato de estar tão próxima dele. _O que pensa que está fazendo? Você mal o conhece!_ – Claro que não.

Stelmaria, o dimon de Asriel, sentara próxima ao macaco dourado, que parecia inseguro sobre o que fazer. Ora esticava uma para tocar na pantera, ora virava-se para o outro lado, encolhido de vergonha. Stelmaria chegava mais perto e sentava novamente, às vezes inclinando a cabeça em direção ao macaco.

- Não me lembrava quão linda era essa cidade...

- E continua sendo – completou Marisa, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam de encanto.

Asriel virou-se para admirá-la. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram e ele sabia que poderia passar a noite inteira admirando-os sem notar o tempo passar. Marisa corou, mas não se importou por ele ter percebido. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim alguma vez.

Porém algo a prendia.

- Asriel... – começou ela, ainda com os olhos vidrados nos dele. – Não podemos continuar nos vendo desta forma. Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas isto é errado.

- Não somos crianças, Marisa.

- Eu estou noiva.

Asriel ficou sem ação. Aquela resposta ele não esperava. Noiva? Foi o que ela disse? Mas e todo esse clima que estava havendo entre eles? Apesar de nem se conhecerem, ambos notaram que havia alguma coisa. E agora isso?

Stelmaria ficou ereta e em seguida se afastou do macaco que, por sua vez, pulou nos braços da mulher.

- Noiva? – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos azuis agora estavam frios e distantes.

- Eu podia ter dito isso antes, eu sei, mas eu não sei o que foi que me deu – Marisa começou a se explicar, movendo as mãos sem parar.

- Podia mesmo! – Asriel disse. Seu desapontamento estava explícito agora. Ele virou-se para Stelmaria e começou a caminhar de volta ao dormitório.

- Me desculpe, Asriel. Eu não imaginei que eu fosse...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Gostar de mim? – Asriel continuava de costas. Não queria correr o risco de olhar naqueles lindos olhos azuis novamente. – Bom, eu nem conheço você, não é mesmo?

- Asriel, por favor...

- Boa noite, Marisa.

Mas de alguma forma, aquilo não era um adeus. Ela o veria no dia seguinte. Apensar da Jordan ser grande, em certas ocasiões ela parece minúscula, e no caso de Marisa, que conhecia aquilo tudo com a palma da mão, sabia que o encontraria novamente. Mas será que isso seria bom?

Marisa voltou para o seu dormitório com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Será que estava gostando mesmo dele? Isso seria possível, se apaixonar por alguém que mal conhece, que só viu duas vezes na vida? Marisa já ouvira falar em amor à primeira vista; seria esse um exemplo? Bom, nada disso ela sabia. A única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça eram os olhos azuis de Asriel.

E sua insônia a incomodou a noite inteira. Marisa não conseguiu dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Qualquer pessoa nessa situação admitiria derrota e seguiria em frente, mas Asriel não era qualquer um.

No dia seguinte Asriel acordou cedo e foi tomar café no salão principal junto aos seus colegas da Jordan. Por ser um homem muito prestigiado, muitos ofereceram um lugar ao seu lado na mesa para poder ter sua companhia.

Asriel era assediado por todos. Era fato que seu conhecimento atraia sempre bastante admiradores.

Mas foi quando finalmente escolheu um lugar para se sentar que notou a presença de uma mulher loira bem próxima: era Marisa, sentada quase a sua frente. Ela ainda não tinha notado que ele se sentara, então Asriel pigarreou, olhando para o seu prato. Marisa levantou seu olhar para onde veio o som e quase se engasgou ao vê-lo. Pegou, então, imediatamente sua taça de vinho e tomou um gole para controlar o impulso.

Marisa não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Asriel naquele momento, mas esperava que ele não estivesse mais com raiva por causa do ocorrido da noite passada. Ela tentou endireitar-se na cadeira, e voltou sua atenção para o seu prato. De repente a fome se fora. A mulher olhou para o seu lado direito e viu que seu dimon estava inquieto, pois também notara o olhar atento da pantera sobre si.

- Peço a licença de vocês – disse Marisa, levantando-se da sua cadeira. Asriel, então, também levantou-se num gesto de cavalheirismo e por um minuto os olhares deles se prenderam um no outro. De repente Marisa sentiu-se mais leve, parecia estar flutuando, até se dar conta de que ainda estava em meio aos Catedráticos, com os olhares nela também, porém nada comparado ao olhar apaixonado de Asriel. Sim, aquilo era um olhar apaixonado, sem sombra de dúvida.

O reitor fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça e Marisa seguiu caminho até a saída do salão principal. Não sabia se voltava ou não para o seu dormitório. Pareceu ter sido um erro descer tão cedo para tomar seu café, já que ele fez o mesmo. Ela estava envergonhada pelo que houve. Gostaria de criar forças para pedir desculpas, mas não conseguia. Era mais fácil ignorar.

Enquanto rumava para o dormitório por um corredor largo e pouquíssimo movimentado por causa da hora, Marisa foi puxada para um corredor perpendicular aquele e só pôde sentir suas costas batendo com força contra a parede de mármore. Seus olhos estavam fechados pelo impacto, mas aquele cheiro doce não lhe deixou dúvidas: era Asriel.

O dimon-pantera já havia pego o macaco dourado, impedindo-o de fugir. Marisa estava presa.

- Marisa, você precisa falar comigo – começou Asriel, deixando seu cavalheirismo de lado e prendendo-a pelos braços. – Ou pelo menos me ouvir.

Marisa ainda tentava se soltar do aperto dele, mas era impossível. Ele era muito mais forte que ela e estava determinado a não soltá-la.

- Está me machucando! – reclamou, tentando se soltar. Todo o seu esforço parecia em vão. – Pode, por favor, me largar?

Ele a fitou por um momento e Marisa achou que ele não iria fazer isso, mas logo ele afrouxou o aperto e Stelmaria fez o mesmo com o macaco dourado, que pulou no colo da mulher e recebeu seu abraço.

- Precisa me ouvir, Marisa – disse Asriel, dando um passo a frente. Marisa tentou recuar, mas já estava contra a parede. Ela engoliu em seco.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, lançando um olhar frio em sua direção. Seu dimon aninhou-se em seu pescoço e ela o acariciou.

- Preciso me desculpar pelo que houve ontem. Eu não poderia tê-la julgado daquela forma...

- Não, Asriel, eu... eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma. Não é o certo para uma mulher prestes a se casar como eu.

- E quem é o homem de sorte? – perguntou, com aquele sorriso discreto, porém encantador.

- Edward – respondeu. – Edward Coulter.

Asriel parou por um momento para associar o nome à pessoa. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho, mas naquele momento ele não se lembrava de quem era. Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou não pensar nisso no momento.

Marisa suspirou. O macaco dourado pulou para perto da pantera novamente. Parecia não estar com tanto medo agora.

- Se você não tivesse puxado a conversa comigo – ela disse – depois daquela reunião com os Catedráticos, nada disso teria acontecido.

Asriel deu uma risada curta.

- Se você não fosse tão atraente, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Me acha atraente? – perguntou. Seus olhos agora brilhavam.

- Se eu acho? Marisa, qualquer homem do mundo se jogaria aos seus pés se você estalasse os dedos. Poderia ter qualquer homem se quisesse... – deu mais um passo a frente. Agora eles estavam próximos demais. – Mas tenho certeza de que nenhum se apaixonaria por você como eu.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para derreter o coração de Marisa. Aquele desconhecido acabara de se declarar e ela era romântica o suficiente para ter gostado do que ele disse. Fechou, então, os olhos e sentiu-o se aproximar. Seus lábios encontraram os de Asriel e ali, em um corredor da Jordan, trocaram um beijo. Marisa sentiu-se culpada, porém leve também. a verdadeira razão por estar por se casar com Edward Coulter era porque ele tinha dinheiro e Marisa era ambiciosa o suficiente para se contentar com isso. Mas enquanto beijava Asriel ela percebeu que não iria suportar apenas a vida glamourosa que teria ao lado de Edward. Ela iria querer um homem que a amasse e beijasse daquela forma.

Permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo. Seus dimons estavam aninhados no chão. Marisa não queria correr o risco de abrir os olhos e perceber que estava num sonho. Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- Asriel, nós não podemos – ela disse, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e tomou um pouco de distância para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Marisa, eu sei que seria loucura se jogássemos tudo que temos para o alto e ficarmos juntos. Eu não aprovaria isso. Mas acredito que encontraremos uma forma de ficarmos juntos. Mesmo que todas as formas que eu encontrar sejam loucas, irá existir uma que será um nível aceitável de loucura.

Marisa riu ao ouvir aquilo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Você existe mesmo?

- Estou aqui, não estou?

Marisa revirou os olhos e passou por ele para ir ao seu dormitório. Asriel a seguiu.

- Está me perseguindo? – perguntou, olhando rapidamente para trás.

- Estou apenas acompanhando-a para que chegue em segurança em seus aposentos, madame.

- Não sabia que tinha direito a um guarda-costas.

- Parece que ganhou o kit completo.

Não demoraram até chegarem à porta do dormitório onde Marisa dormia, no primeiro andar. Ela parou à porta e sorriu.

- Bom, acho melhor seguir seu rumo de volta. Já cheguei sã e salva, obrigada.

- Foi um prazer acompanhá-la – disse Asriel, curvando-se exageradamente, fazendo-a rir da cena. – Mas acho que mereço uma recompensa pelo que fiz, não concorda?

- Como o que, por exemplo?

Asriel se adiantou e lhe deu um beijo.

- Você é louco! – Marisa sussurrou.

- Eu sei que sou – respondeu.

Asriel virou-se e rumou para o outro lado, com o dimon-pantera ao seu lado. O macaco dourado pulara nos braços de Marisa e juntos entraram no dormitório. Ela estava rindo à toa.


	4. Chapter 4

Marisa não tinha mais dúvidas de que estava encantada pelo charme de Asriel. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele um minuto sequer quando estavam em reunião com os Catedráticos. Às vezes, quando seus olhares se cruzavam, ela corava e dava um sorriso tímido, olhando para o outro lado. Não sabia porque se sentia assim.

Na verdade, ela tinha uma noção do que era.

Desde o começo Marisa sabia que se envolver com Asriel seria um erro. Apesar de saber que era uma mulher adulta e ele também, o fato de estar noiva e prestes a se casar a deixava com um pé atrás em qualquer decisão que tomasse e, principalmente, qualquer decisão que envolvesse Asriel.

E assim prosseguiram-se os dias: Marisa prometeu encontrar Asriel todas as noites antes de dormir, lá em cima, na varanda. Gostavam de admirar Oxford à noite, e ele adorava admirá-la.

- Não acredito que não nos conhecemos antes – disse Asriel, após roubar-lhe um beijo. – Temos tanto em comum, Marisa.

A loira riu brevemente.

- Asriel – começou, agora com um ar de séria – sabe que depois que Edward chegar nós não vamos...

Asriel encolheu os ombros.

- Sei, Marisa – respondeu, seguido por um suspiro triste. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

- Asriel, entenda... – Marisa pôs uma mão na face dele e ergueu seu rosto para fitá-la. – Eu quero me casar com ele. Não por amor, eu não o amo. Da mesma forma que também não sei se amo você. Nos conhecemos há poucos dias, não foi tempo suficiente para...

- Marisa, eu posso tentar...

- Não vou desistir deste casamento!

- Então case-se comigo – propôs Asriel, segurando suas mãos, pensando depois de falar. O que saiu da sua boca foi mais um impulso, porém ele não se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo.

Os olhos de Marisa brilharam por um segundo.

- Isso é loucura. Vai acontecer em poucos dias...

- Dias? – Asriel recuou um passo. O que mais ela estava escondendo? – Marisa, por que você não me conta tudo de uma vez?

- Me desculpe! – disse Marisa, ainda com as mãos presas às dele, apertando-as. – É que eu... eu esqueço tudo quando estou com você. Me desculpe.

- Está vendo? – exclamou Asriel. – Você me ama, Marisa! Você me ama! Só não quer admitir isso!

- O assunto em questão não é eu admitir ou não – disse Marisa, agora mantendo a voz firme. – E sim se eu devo ou não. Asriel, nós não somos crianças! Eu não vou desistir do meu casamento por sua causa! Estou planejando isto há tempos. Não posso simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto.

Asriel suspirou, triste. Ela não mudaria de ideia.

Uma brisa fez os cabelos loiros de Marisa voarem e sua pele se arrepiar. A moça cruzou os braços tentando se aquecer.

- Asriel – disse Marisa, dando um passo a frente, parecendo um pouco insegura. – Talvez seja melhor... talvez seja melhor se nós não nos vermos com tanta frequência daqui em diante.

- Eu não vou desistir de você.

Marisa não teve tempo de pensar em reagir e já estava nos braços de Asriel. Os braços do homem a enlaçaram pela cintura e ela já estava contornando seu pescoço. Trocaram um beijo apaixonado e desesperado. Ela não queria ter de ficar longe dele, mas isso aconteceria, cedo ou tarde.

Tomaram distância e quando Asriel a olhou nos olhos, notou lágrimas descendo por sua face alva. Marisa não suportou ter de fitar os olhos azuis do homem e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro, desfazendo-se em lágrimas. Asriel a abraçou, tentando conter as suas.

- Não importa o que aconteça, Marisa. Eu_ sempre_ estarei aqui. Por você.

- Isso é loucura – ela sussurrou.

- Somos loucos, então.

- Estou com medo.

Asriel apertou o abraço e ela fez o mesmo. Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, até Marisa conseguir parar de chorar. De repente vinham imagens de Edward a maltratando, dizendo que não a amava e que o casamento fora um erro. E ao ver essas imagens na sua cabeça, Marisa acabava chorando novamente. Precisou de um bom tempo para se controlar e apagar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Seus dimons estavam quietos num canto, brincando.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – começou Asriel. – Acho que devemos sair um pouco. Estamos muito presos aqui na Jordan. O que acha?

- Agora? – perguntou, sentindo seus olhos inchados. – Não posso sair assim, desse jeito. Devo estar horrível.

- Você está linda.

Aquele comentário fez Marisa corar facilmente. Como ele sempre conseguia fazê-la corar dessa forma? Marisa sorriu.

Estava no meio da noite, Marisa não fazia ideia de que horas eram, quando aceitou o convite para passear um pouco por Oxford à noite. Marisa e Asriel caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas enquanto seus dimons permaneciam alerta ao lado deles. Marisa adorava aquela cidade, mas nunca tinha saído para passear naquela hora da noite.

Conseguiram encontrar um lugar para beber um pouco, o que fez Marisa pensar que acordaria no dia seguinte com enxaqueca. Mas ela não se importou e virou a dose de bebida que Asriel lhe ofereceu. Tiraram o resto da noite para conversar e rir bastante. E finalmente estavam se conhecendo. Por um momento Marisa se viu admirando-o e só se tocou quando o viu fazer o mesmo. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava olhando para ele, mas esperava que não fosse muito.

- Olha só a hora – disse Asriel, olhando para o relógio e fazendo uma careta. – Está tarde. É melhor voltarmos.

- Que horas são? – Marisa perguntou.

- Tarde.

No caminho de volta estava mais deserto do que na ida e muitas luzes já haviam sido apagadas. O encanto de Oxford estava desaparecendo. Deveria ser muito tarde mesmo.

Asriel a acompanhou novamente até a porta do seu dormitório, onde pararam para se despedir.

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa – disse Marisa, parada de costas para a porta.

Asriel sorriu.

- Deveria ter me dito que aquela bebida era forte – continuou, fazendo Asriel rir.

- Você é muito fraca para bebidas.

- Você tem amigos maravilhosos.

Asriel olhou meio estranho para ela.

- Amigos? – perguntou. – Mas não tinha ninguém conosco, Marisa.

- Por isso mesmo – retrucou. – Você não tem amigos – e então soltou uma gargalhada que Asriel não pôde deixar de acompanhar.

- Você está bêbada!

- Talvez eu esteja.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um ou dois minutos até que Asriel disse:

- Bom, agora eu preciso ir. Já a deixei em seus aposentos, madame – em seguida fez uma reverência.

Marisa sorriu maliciosamente.

- Poderia passar a noite aqui – ela disse, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. O macaco dourado esfregou-se de leve no dimon-pantera, que parecia estar lutando para resistir.

Asriel pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu tenho que ser um cavalheiro.

- Mas eu não preciso.

Marisa abriu seu sorriso e Asriel retribuiu, entendendo o recado. Em seguida ela o puxou pela gravata para dentro do quarto e seus dimons entraram rapidamente. A porta foi trancada logo em seguida.


End file.
